nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5 is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixty-seventh episode overall. It is the fifth in the NoDQ CAW's Main Event series. Matches The episode opens with a video package highlighting Sagat, inviting the viewers to join him in celebration of his NoDQ Interactive Championship win. Link and Superman v Spider-Man and Batman – Texas Tornado NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match Superman charges Spider-Man but Spider-Man catches him with a side slam. Batman gives Link a jawbreaker. Superman rolls up Spider-Man but Spider-Man breaks free before a one count. Batman misses a flying elbow drop to Link as Superman suplexes Spider-Man. Link tosses Batman with a fireman’s carry. Spider-Man hits Superman with a double axe handle. Link delivers a front fallaway slam to Batman as Spider-Man stomps at Superman. Link gives Batman a Stinkface as Spider-Man mounts Superman in the corner to punch him. Link gives Batman a pair of spinning backfists but Batman counters with a side walk slam as Spider-Man piledrives Superman. Superman recovers and punches Spider-man off his feet and leaps from the top rope onto Spider-Man with a splash, but Spider-Man kicks out before a count can be made. Superman gives Spider-Man a double-underhook suplex from the top rope as Batman gives Link a flapjack. Superman and Batman stare one another down and then the broadcast is interrupted by a test card image with ominous chatter playing over the top. When the picture returns, Superman and Spider-Man are laid out and Batman is delivering a top rope superplex to Link, making the cover for a 1-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Batman gives Link the Gotham City Drop but Superman prevents him from making a cover before hitting Batman with the S-5. Superman makes the cover and picks up a very close 2-count. Batman gives Superman the Batman Blockbuster and makes the cover for a 2-count. Spider-Man charges Link in the corner for a 2-count. Batman gives Superman a powerslam then punches him repeatedly. Link gives Spider-Man a pullback belly-to-belly suplex. Batman elbows Link then gives Superman a side walk slam. Batman misses a Clothesline to Link and is hit with an Avalanche. Link gives Spider-Man a Duo ZDT and makes the cover as Superman throws Batman out of the ring, making the challengers the new Champions. Winners: Link and Superman Leatherface v Luigi }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Leatherface exits the ring and returns with a fire extinguisher. Luigi heads out of the ring himself to size up the situation. Luigi hops onto the ring apron and Leatherface charges him with the fire extinguisher, but a well-timed kick between the ropes knocks Leatherface down and sends the fire extinguisher flying out of the ring. Luigi hits Leatherface hard with a stiff punch then gives him an arm drag. Leatherface responds with a series of headbutts and a side walk slam. Luigi hits Leatherface with a belly-to-belly suplex then drives his knee into Leatherface’s arm. Uigi applies a leg lock to Leatherface. Leatherface gets free and throws Luigi out of the ring before following him. Luigi gives Leatherface a double-underhook suplex. Leatherface brawls with Luigi before Irish whipping him back into the ring. Leatherface hits Luigi with a diving elbow from the top rope before hitting Luigi with a front fallaway slam and a train wreck. Leatherface once again tosses Luigi out of the ring and gives him a huge spinebuster. The OCM follows up with a piledriver and another front fallaway slam. Leatherface gets back into the ring at the referee’s count of 12. Luigi gets to his feet and thinks against getting back in the ring, walking up the entrance ramp and taking a count out loss. Winner: Leatherface The Terminator v Conehead The Terminator punches Conehead then gives him a spinebuster. The Terminator gives Conehead a pullback knee lift, then a pullback Alabama Slam. The Terminator gives Conehead a back drop then headbutts him repeatedly. The Terminator picks up the dazed Conehead and hits him with the Dominator, pinning Conehead for the 3-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After the match, Rocky Balboa enters the ring and picks up the defeated Conehead, before slapping him repeatedly to try and literally slap some sense into him. Rocky leads Conehead out of the ring and Conehead follows. Sagat’s Party Sagat makes his way to the ring wearing a ostentatious lemon-coloured suit. Sagat dances his way down the ramp and into the ring as fireworks go off. A scantily-clad girl stands at the top of the ramp and dances. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} As Sagat is distracted by the dancing girl, Mr. Clean enters the ring behind him with a steel chair and delivers the Magic Eraser to Sagat, bloodying the NoDQ Interactive Champion. Mr. Clean picks Sagat up and hits him with the Clean Cut, face-first onto the chair. Mr. Clean breaks the chair over Sagat and taunts him as the show ends. Trivia *Sagat and Mr. Clean’s match at Born With Rage is announced to be a Warehouse Match. *Luigi and Leatherface are announced to have a match at Born With Rage under No Disqualification Rules, which is unusual given all matches at NoDQ CAW mega events are no disqualification. In the event, the match turned out to be a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches Category:Batman v Superman